Road To Monstropolis
by RandallFanOne
Summary: Road Picture Movie: While persuing our dream to preform in Monstropolis, Sean and Randall get caught up in a net of trouble (Based on the hilarious Road Picture's of Bob Hope and Bing Crosby)
1. Default Chapter

COMING TO A THEATER NEAR YOU! IN TIME FOR CHIRSTMAS!

SEAN FOGLE impersonating Bing Crosby 

AND

RANDALL BOGGS impersonating Bob Hope

IN

ROAD TO MONSTROPOLIS!

*  
COMEDY

"Well....there you go smart guy!" Randall said, tossing bill's into a down waiter. "You and your fake prop money hmph". "Actually that was your pay for tonight in advance" Sean said.

"Excuse me.....here I come!" Randall said, jumping into the waiter.

*

In a hotel, Sean and Randall are in front of a cart held by a thin monster.

"Hey, what are you serving?" Randall asks.

Out of its compartment, another monster comes out with a tennis racket and bats a ball.

"Binki say's we're serving a tennis balls" the thin monster say's.

* 

DREAM'S

"I'm telling ya, we're never gonna get the money for a band" Sean said.

*

MURDER!

Camera pans in on a stage set in a Night Club, a reptile with green eye's, chocolate hair, pink colored scales, and four limbs laid quietly on the stage. Sean and Randall, dressed in suit's similar to tuxes, on stage looking.

"They killed Vemillia N. Stallion!" someone yelled.

*

"Oh yeah....It'll be like we hung our act....I mean....we'll kill the crowd....I mean" Randall mumbled out.

*

ADVENTURE!  
"RUN!" Sean yelled. Sean and Randall run as fast as they could as the path behind them collapsed.

*

LUCK

"AAHHHHH!!!"

Sean lands in a cab right beside a girl.

"Are we good or what?" Sean asked her. "AAHHH!!!". Randal fell head first into the cab's floor. "Oh hey Ran".

*

ACTION!

Sean and Randall stand in front of two large monsters in a casino. They start doing "patty cake". "Patty cake patty cake, baker's men, bake me a cake as fast as you can!". They turn and punch the monsters in the jaw.

*

ROMANCE

The girl and Sean stand near the side of a boat. "Your not like that Stallion guy, your sweet". "Well so are you" Sean said.

They turn to kiss, but Randall pops up between them. "Hey hey hey!".

*

MUSIC!

"We're two!" Sean and Randall began, dancing on a stage with the girl. "Yes we're Two! Scales! Of A Tail!!!!!!!!!!!".

*

AND SUSPENSE!

Two police men stand in front of a tall dressed up monster in a backstage. "Excuse me, did you see a human and an eight arm lizard head this way?" one asked. It pointed father backstage, letting the two police men head that way.

"Phew, close one". "I was almost gonna jump outta my scales". The tall figure undressed to reveal Randall on top of Sean.

"Ehh.....well......get off!!!"

*

YES....

SEAN FOGLE impersonating Bing Crosby 

AND

RANDALL BOGGS impersonating Bob Hope

In

  
ROAD TO MONSTROPOLIS!


	2. Down In The Dumps

Sean: Hello folks! Get you ticket stubs and your popcorn cause this is gonna be a weird movie

Randall: Don't mind him, its a comedy, you'll love it.

Sean: Its finally opening day at the Monstropolis theater for Road To Monstropolis

Randall: I think we'll both say we wont this to be an accomplishment in the field of entertainment

Sean: Yes and as an added tribute, we're dedicating this story to those wonderful actors....

Randall: Bob Hope and Bing Crosby

Sean: Anyway, we've got everyone in on this, so as not to be confused....

Randall: We'll tell who's who

Sean: We're all sitting in for the show right guys?

Cast and Crew: Yeah!

Randall Heheh enjoy yourselves

Sean: Cay, dim the lights

Caylin: Roger! 

Sean Fogle

And

Randall Boggs

In

Road

To

Monstropolis

****

Sean F. as himself

Randall Boggs as himself

Caylin Lee Swisher as Rascal

Readagar "Red" Viper as Max Stallion

Joy as Jessica 

Naomi Boggs as Mrs. Stallion

Rayford Boggs as Captain Sigefard

Randolph Boggs as Cortez 

****

Chapter 1 Down In the Dumps

"Welcome to Mexicaaah! Yes, this place can be found just about anywhere in the state of Mexicaaah. The cards, the dice, roulette, slot machines, money, and the women. Well, that's what we're here for".

"Who? Oh yeah well.....that's me".

At the dice table at one of Mexicaaah's famous casino's, Sean was shaking dice in his right hand, ready to throw.

"Yep, that's me, Sean. Or as the ladies call me, Casher Snake Eye's. Yep, I was winning everything they threw at me".

"Seven again sir".

"See....oh yeah...and uh, that's my partner. No, not the dealer, he's right on the table. Yeah....right there. What? Oh yeah.....he's invisible. My partner Randall, we're both Casher Snake Eye's. Yeah, he had the eye's and I had the cash. You see, me and him were gathering money to head to Monstropolis and have our own band play there. All I did is threw the dice and Ran puts them in play. Cheating? Na. We call it strategy. Anyhow, sit back and watch. We had no idea what was coming to us....."

*

"Seven again".

"Ha! Ha! I'm sitting on a gold mine! Drinks for everyone!" Sean said, making some in the casino head straight for the bar. "At this rate, I'll be able to buy this whole casino!".

"Are you sure you don't want to stop? Your up to fifty thousand" the monster in the suit asked. "Uh...no....not yet....I'll double that!" Sean said, shaking the dive.

"Seven's come on!" Sean said, throwing them. They skitted on the table and landed at 5 and 2.

"Seven.....again".

"I bet your getting tired of saying that huh? Whoa!" Sean said, turning around to the ladies behind him. The dealer scratched his head. He looked at the ceiling then under the table. He then used his chip collecting pole and moved it through the table.

(Bump!)

"I knew it!".

"Knew what?" Sean asked, turning around with a confident look. He then switched to a "busted" look. He saw Randall, attached to the table, visible.

"Ohh......" Sean said. "I knew you were cheating!" the dealer said, grabbing the back of Randall's neck and tossing him to the ground. Sean helped him back up.

"Bruno! Russell!" he called. Two big.....big....fixed muscle monsters walked over, right behind Sean and Randall.

"Plan B?" Randall asked. "Plan B" Sean said. They turned to each other. "Patty cake Patty cake" they began, doing "patty cake" motions. "Baker's men" they both said. Bruno and Russell looked at each other, confused. "Bake me a cake as fast as you......can!".

After that, Sean and Randall turned and socked Bruno and Russell in their jaw, knocking them down. They climbed over them and ran off. "Ow! That guy's jaw is like steel!" Randall said, brushing his top right hand as they ran. "Just keep running!" Sean yelled.

They ran through a group of people in the slot machine area as Bruno and Russell, rubbing their jaws, caught up. "Where'd they go!?" Bruno yelled. They turned left to see two old people in the seat's of slot machine's. "What! Find'em!". The two old men look at each other nervously.

They slit up and went in different direction's. "They gone?". "I think". The old men shook their heads and went off.

The tops of the slot machine's rose up, revealing Sean and Randall beneath them. "Told ya coloring cardboard like a slot machine would come in handy" Randall snickered. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...." Sean said, as they got down. "Well.....when here" Randall said. "Might as well" Sean responded. They took to the slots beside the fake one's and started.

*

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

(PLOP!)

"And stay out you cheaters!" Bruno yelled.

The two found themselves in an alley outside the casino. "Ahem" Sean said, looking at Randall, who had his tail between his eyes. "What!? Its not my fault I won a jackpot?!".

*

They found a dinner across the street and headed in.

"I'm telling ya, we're never gonna get that money" Sean said. Randall twirled the straw in his drink while looking at him. "Well maybe if you could just find the two of us a small gig" Randall began.

"Hello I do that" Sean said. "Maybe what we need is a gal" Sean said, placing a hand on his chin. Randall's eye's went wide as he lowered the drink from his mouth, spitting out the liquid he was drinking. "Ugh! Whoa! Whoa! You know what happens when we get near ladies!" Randall announced. Sean looked straight at him, bubbles of liquid on his face. Randall snickered innocently. Sean wiped it off his face before speaking.

"Yeah....forgot....we always end up in something" Sean said. "Exactly....you find yourself the lady of your dream's" Randall said. "While you run with your tail between your two sets of legs" Sean said. "Hey!". "But its only temporary Ran.....look, we find a gal, do a gig or two, and bam! Instant band...." Sean said. "Uh.....we're do you suppose to find one huh?" Randall asked.

"You ready to order boy's?" a waitress by them asked. Sean grabbed the basket in the middle of the table and handed them to her. "Just give us another batch of complementary bread". She walked off. After a moment, Sean and Randall looked at each other.

".....Na".

*

They walked out in the storm of rain, the sun clouded. "Dang! We left our coats in that casino!" Randall said, rubbing his sets of arms.

"Ok ok....." Sean said, pulling something from his pocket. It was a coin. It had Randall's face engraved on one side, and Sean's on the other. "Not that again" Randall said. "Eh....just toss the coin" Randall said. He tossed it and caught it. "....Nope" Sean said placing it in his pocket and heading off with Randall.

"So what now?" Randall asked. "We just need a beautiful gal I think or a gig" Sean said. He cocked his head to the side and stopped. "Wait a sec...." he said, walking over to a board with a poster on it. "What is it?" Randall asked. "......Our future....." Sean said, moving aside so Randall could see.

MR. STALLION'S MID-NIGHT CLUB

IS

HOSTING A 12:00 PREFORMANCE TRY-OUT TODAY*

1:00PM-6:00PM

*Lizards welcomed

"Oh.....fancy that" Randall said, continuing off. "Ran, Ran, Ran...." Sean began, grabbing his tail and pulling him back. "Ow!". "This is our break! We won't even need anyone for this! Just you and me!" Sean said. He placed his arm around Randall.

"Just you...." he began, placing a finger on Randall's chest. "And me..." he finished, pointing to himself.

"Well I don't know...." Randall said.

"You'd rather work with a gal?". "!!.....Lets go!" Randall said.

(Tssttt!)

Sean: Hey what's going on up there!?

Randall: Do you have to ask?

Caylin: Uh....nothing nothing....just....

Randall: You messed up the film right?

Caylin: A heheh.....oh....

Sean:....You guys go across town while we try and fix the problem....


End file.
